The Summer Kick-Off Contest!
by Seashipster
Summary: Six years ago, on Chrysanthemum Island, May had won her third contest ribbon. But today, there is another contest held on this beautiful island, and this time Drew is participating. Old faces will see each other again, some happy and some jealous. What will happen to the two coordinators? Contestshipping!


**Alright, here I am, attempting to come up with a new story that I'll actually work on!**

**Drew: It's not going to work.**

**Me: Shut your facehole.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokemon, but I do own a bag of bread! **

**Before we move onto the story, I want to make a shoutout to pyr0technic. She's been a huge help to me, and her stories are just amazing! Thank you so much! (:**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Eat up!" May called happily, setting down two trays of Pokemon food. As soon as the trays made contact with the ground, the Pokemon that crowded around her attacked the food immediately. May giggled at her Pokemon with amusement.

She settled down on a picnic table that was next to her and the Pokemon, and began to eat a sandwich she had made. "After this, I'm going to go sign in for the contest!" she yelled happily, as she took a took a bite of her sandwich. The Princess of Hoenn was looking forward to what today's events held in store for her.

It was a beautiful summer day on Chrysanthemum Island, just like how it was six years ago when she went against Brianna. The sun was blazing hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the Taillow were flying around the sky, as the Swablu chirped to their heart's content. Under the shade of the trees were people staying at the huge resort on this tropical island. Adults relaxed and watched their children play with each other and their Pokemon, and others stayed in the pool to cool down. This was hotspot vacation site, and what wasn't exciting about having a contest there?

A green haired boy was lying down on a lounge chair by the pool, a Roserade by his side. He sighed in a carefree way, clearly relaxed.

"Roserade rose," the dual type grass/poison type said, pushing her trainer's side lightly.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up. The Roserade pointed one of its boquet arms towards the picnic table where May was at.

Drew smirked and chuckled slightly. "Oh, well it looks like the Airhead is here. Let's go pay her a visit, shall we?" He stood up and walked over to the table, Roserade behind him, a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't Airhead."

May looked up at the shirtless Drew and grimaced. "What do you want, Grasshead? Are you in the contest too?"

"As a matter of fact I am." May rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to win, y'know." The fiery brunette replied, smirking.

"Oh really now. Good luck with that." Drew flicked his hair, a habit he still had from when he was younger.

"Grasshead!" May yelled, her fiery spirit showing through.

"Airhead!"

"Grasshead!"

"Airhead!"

The two continued to argue, and May was now determined to win.

A redheaded girl had come out of the resort and saw Drew's bright green hair. Her face had turned bright red and she squealed lightly. Immediately, she ran over to where he was and began fangirling.

"Eek! Oh my gosh, it's Mr. Drew himself! Do you remember me? It's your biggest fan, Brianna!" The two coordinators stopped arguing and turned to Brianna.

"Oh, hey Brianna," he said to her, smirking.

"Hi Brianna!" May chirped next to Drew.

"Oh my gosh, hi guys! Are you two entering the contest?"

May and Drew both nodded, as May slightly nudged Drew, a smug look on her face. He shot a glare at May, and then turned back to Brianna, who was too busy fangirling over Drew to notice.

"So Brianna, will you be in this contest?" May asked, suppressing a giggle.

The redhead shook her head in reply. "I'm only watching this time! I bet it's going to be great! I'm staying at the resort for a week with my friends. Oh, look at the time! I have to go! Bye!" Brianna shot a stern look at May before scampering off back into the resort.

May, confused on her actions, went to return her Pokemon, and put away things. "Drew, did you want to come with me to sign up for the contest?" she asked, keeping Glaceon out.

The green-haired boy shrugged. "Sure, I got nothing better to do. I can help out the newbie." he taunted, smirking. May stuck her tongue out in retort as she attached her Pokeballs onto her belt.

"Come on Glaceon!"

"Glace!" The ice type called.

"Let's go, Roserade."

The four headed off towards the resort's entrance.

"So how many ribbons do you have, Drew?" May chirped, attempting to spark a conversation with her old rival and friend.

"Four, this'll be my last ribbon. I bet you don't even have that much, Maple."

May smirked at Drew's response. "I have four ribbons too, and_I_will be the one to win this last ribbon."

"You've come up to speed, Airhead. But I'll still be better than you," Drew replied._Damn, she's developed her skills over the years..._

"No, no, I'm better, and I will win that ribbon," May teased in reply, as the two teens and their pokemon made their way through the double doors.

The Nurse Joy of Chrysanthemum Island smiled at the two. "Oh hello, welcome to Chrysanthemum Isl-Oh wow, the Princess and Prince of Hoenn!" The two blushed slightly at their fan-made titles.

"Hey Nurse Joy,"May replied, her blush fading away, "could you please register me into the contest?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course! May I please see your Trainer Card?" May nodded and pulled a small clutch from her bag, opened it, and removed the card from it. She placed the plastic onto the counter and slid it towards the Nurse. Nurse Joy took the card and scanned it into the computer.

"Which Pokemon will you be using?" she asked.

"I will use Glaceon, Wartortle, and Venasaur," May replied.

Nurse Joy typed everything into the computer and gave May back her ID. "Alright, you're registered! See you later!"

May thanked Nurse Joy and turned around, bumping into Drew.

"Geez May, I know you can't resist me, but you don't have to fall into my arms!" He flicked his hair and began walking.

"Just walk, Grasshead," she grumbled slightly. "Resisting is exactly what I do when you're around," May said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey May, hey Drew!" a pink-haired woman called, smiling. She waved at the two.

"Oh, hi Solidad! It's been a while!" May chirped happily.

"Indeed it has. Wow Drew, your Roselia evolved into Roserade."

Drew smirked. "Yeah, she's learned some nice moves too."

"And it seems May's Eevee has evolved too."

May nodded. "Yup, I went to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup and I trained her there after."

Solidad smiled happily at the teenagers. "I was just about to head to the cafe, would you like to join me?" Solidad asked.

"Sure!" May responded, while Drew shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Solidad. I think I want to work a little more on my appeals."

Solidad nodded. "I understand. Well, I'll see you later then, and good luck!" Drew put his hand up as he walked back to his room.

"Let's go then!" Solidad and May began walking towards the beautiful little cafe.

"So, what's going on between you and Drew?" Solidad asked, stirring her iced tea with the black straw in it.

May blushed lightly. "Nothing, we're just friends and rivals!"

Solidad giggled. "You two have gotten closer and stronger over the years. Sometimes when I bump into him at contests or wherever, he still talks about you, like he did six years ago. He's got a thing for you May, and I can tell you do as well."

May took a sip of her Mountain Dewott (**A.N: OhyesIdid**) and sighed. "I doubt it. He's always swarmed by his fangirls, and..yeah."

Solidad winked at the brunette. "So you DO like him."

May gasped and looked down at her drink, blushing. "N-no!" May let out another sigh. "..Okay, maybe I do like him a little," she muttered, loud enough for only Solidad to hear.

Solidad giggled at May's actions and continued talking to her about Drew and contests, and their Pokemon.

But, unknown to May, Brianna was sitting three tables away from them, attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation. The redhead was taking a sip of a water and watched the other coordinators converse, trying to listen.

"If only it wasn't so loud." Brianna eyed May, she had changed. She no longer wore her little red outfit, she now wore a white bandanna on her head, and a green blouse and skirt with biker shorts. It resembled her previous red outfit a lot, but was still different in little ways._She looks horrible. Why does Mr. Drew even talk to her?!_

Brianna shifted her gaze to Solidad, remembering watching her in the Grand Festival. Solidad had changed as well. For this day, she had worn a peach colored blouse and a black pencil skirt, with black pumps to match._Now I can see why Drew talks to her, but I am way better then her._

"Well well well, if it isn't May. Listen to me carefully." May and Solidad looked up at Brianna. "Stay. Away. From. Mr. Drew. He is mine, and mine only."

May rolled her eyes. "That's what you say every time you talk to me…" she muttered under her breath.

Brianna huffed. "Just don't talk or do anything with my Andrew Hayden." Brianna turned around and walked back into the building. Brianna was now wearing slightly too-short jean shorts, and May thanked Arceus for her wearing bikini bottoms under it and a revealing, white tank top. Her hair had gotten longer, about mid-back level.

"Looks like you got some competition…" Solidad said, looking at Brianna in disgust.

"We're not fighting over Drew, she's just crazily obsessed with him." May sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I better get going to train." May said, checking the time on her phone.

Solidad and May stood up at almost the same time. "It was good seeing you again, May."

"You too, Solidad. Will you be competing today?"

The pink-haired woman shook her head. "No, I've already got five ribbons, and I decided to stay here at this place for a couple of days. And plus, I didn't want to miss the Summer kick-off contest."

May smiled. "Well, I'll see you later!" May said, waving.

"Good luck!" Solidad replied.

_And make sure you beat Brianna and win Drew over._


End file.
